Physically disabled people need handrail support for walking exercise, and they presently use parallel bars that extend along a walking length and are open ended. Some patients find it difficult to turn around at the open ends of parallel bars. Also, someone must be present while patients are using parallel bars to be sure that no one walks out of an open end and falls or gets hurt.
I have devised a walking course that patients can use unattended. My device is also simple, readily portable, and easy to use. It can be divided into two pieces that each fit into a standard sized hospital elevator. It greatly reduces the expense and increases the effectiveness of providing safe walking exercise for physically disabled people.